fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Queendom of Sophia
(De jure) |region= |capital= |area= |leader(s)= Ariadne Diotima |population= 120,000 |literacy= 60-70% |demonym= Sophian }} The Queendom of Sophia (王国の知恵, Ōkoku no Chie), commonly known as Sophia (知恵, Chie), is a sovereign island nation located in the sea between Fiore and Minstrel. Formerly known as the Duchy of Saxony, it was a semi-autonomous part of the Kingdom of Fiore for centuries. However, following the latter's destruction and slow rebuild, the duchy would secede and become the short-lived Grand Duchy of Saxony (大公国のサクスオニー, Taikōkoku no Sakusuonī). It would ultimately be overthrown by the future Basilinna Ariadne and the family she had gained after being sold into slavery and subsequently rescued by two plucky teenagers. After removing the previous dynasty from power, she would begin her own, aided by her co-ruler and the good people they found among the ravaged landscape, beginning a new age with a fresh name and outlook. Overview It should be noted that the political entity has existed in a variety of forms for centuries. The most enduring of these forms was the semi-autonomous Duchy of Saxony, presided over by House of Saxburg and its various descendants. In this state, the island entity was formally a part of the greater , working closely with the royal family to ensure prosperity within the island and contributions to the well-being of Fiore as a whole. However, this fruitful and largely warm relationship would deteriorate upon the destruction of Fiore and its foremost guild Fairy Tail by the . Not wanting any part of the reconstruction process, fearing that it would be a drain on their own finite resources, the island would be formally pulled from Fiore by the ruling Duke. He would reposition the island as an independent state, changing his formal title to Grand Duke and fashioning the nation as the Grand Duchy of Saxony (大公国のサクスオニー, Taikōkoku no Sakusuonī). However, what neither he nor the royal family properly anticipated was the return of their dirty secret and the subsequent airing out of decades of cronyism and corruption. This day of reckoning would arrive in the form of a floating airship; a person in no position to succeed the throne at its head. To understand the importance of this momentous event, one must backtrack to the usurper's beginnings; born of a elven mother and a human father, she was to witness her homeland for a precious few days as an infant before being whisked away to her father's domain. What awaited the child turned overthrower was a life not worth living; but one she managed to survive with no small amount of willpower. As the product of infidelity, she would also be the source of humiliation for her stepmother. A humiliation the grand duchess consort would pass onto the child in the form of verbal and physical abuse; a gesture that duchess would invite her children to join in on. It would gradually expand till she became the favorite punching bag of the royal court; insidious words would lead to heinous abuse and covert assassination attempts that she managed to survive through a prodigious amount of luck. If one can call surviving to live another day in hell fortunate anyway. It would culminate in her "kidnapping" as she was shipped off to the slave trade (later uncovering that it was her father, the one bright spot in her life there, who had called for the deed). This was the baggage the tyrant bore when marching upon Saxony with her armies; scars criss crossing her body bearing witness to what she had overcome. Her retribution would bear down upon the royal court with a vengeance; though not before revealing all of the transgressions the government had committed not just against her, but its citizens. This part was a gift courtesy of a cold one; direct to the masses she would preside over not long after. It was both a truth baring day and a warning to the royal court's allies; either get with the program or get lost. While such shocking revelations neutralized the navy and army Saxony mustered up, it was not enough; a brutal fight between the outgoing royal house and the usurper would ensue. It would end in the deaths of the rulers, their heirs and various family members; with this, the death knell for the Grand Duchy of Saxony was rung. Replacing Saxburg and the nation of Saxony: the Diotima Dynasty and the Queendom of Sophia. Its existence starting a vigorous and often tempestuous restructuring of the entire society. Government The current government construction is that of a constitutional monarchy with wide executive powers vested in the Sophianassa. The Sophianassa functions as the head of state and the head of government; she is retains full control of the country's small but growing military as its "commander-in-chief". Likewise, the Sophianassa retains the full right to veto legislation proposed by Parliament that she feels are detrimental to the health of the queendom. As a check however, they override this veto by achieving a necessary 2/3rds majority. As for the monarchy itself, it is a hereditary construction based on female-only primogeniture; thus, any males born into the dynasty will not been in line to inherit the throne. However, at the lower levels of the monarchy there are cases of female-preferred or less commonly, absolute primogeniture. Nevertheless, those are case for hereditary holdings that remain outside of the government's scope. This is done in part to emphasize the transition from a patrilineal to a matrilineal society, with largely matriarchal underpinnings. Next is the legislative arm, or Eupatridae, composed of two sections: the Geomoroi and the Aristoi. The Eupatridae is the lower house, composed solely of landed gentry who have inherited their titles and positions from foremothers and forefathers. They are responsible for crafting bills and legislation before voting on it. Those that reach a simple majority are then passed onto the Aristoi for debate, modification, and subsequent vote. Unlike the Geomoroi, the Aristoi or upper house is composed of both commoners and nobles, selected based upon their skills, qualifications, and lineage. The noble half of the Aristoi are drawn from a pool that includes both Geomoroi members and other nobles, chosen for their commitment to the nation and pursuit of prosperity for its citizens. The commoner component, meanwhile, are elected by the non-nobles from their district or "polis" of which there are four. As a result, the island is split into even legislative quarters. Nevertheless, the Eupatridae differs from the monarchy in one respect; it is open to both women and men. It is also unique in its conception; the higher house outnumbers the lower house by a sizable margin. Geography Locations Residents Trivia *This queendom is named after the Greek concept of , translated into English as "wisdom" and formerly meaning "cleverness" or "skill".